


43: “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [43]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Engagement, Engagement Party, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Gay, Klaus Mikaelson/Matt Donovan Is The Minor Relationship, M/M, Mentions of past parties/birthdays, Moms are always scary, minor relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	43: “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”

**43: “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”**

* * *

"Why is that woman here." Tyler demanded as he moved from Matt towards his fiancé with a quick smile, his hand finding it's familiarity on Jeremy's hip.

"That woman is your mother Tyler. Beside we couldn't hold an engagement party without her, and she asked me personally if she could come. I can't just tell her no." Jeremy stated as he moved pulling Tyler with him along with sending the surrounding guests an smile.

"Well she didn't ask me." Tyler hissed, "You should have told me."

"So you could hide yet again like you did on my birthday last year and Christmas?" Jeremy hissed right back. However he did slap a bright smile on his face once he noticed all the eyes on his and Tyler as they spoke.

"What are you trying to say Jere?"

"Nothing Tyler, nothing at all."

"Do you think I’m scared of a woman?"

"Of a woman no. Of that woman, yes. Hello Mrs. Lockwood."

"Hey Jeremy. Tyler."

Tyler jumped but quickly gain back his grace as he turned around slowly to face his mother. "Hello mother."

Jeremy snorted underneath his breathe as he leaned down to Tyler, "Not scared my ass. Now, if you excuse I think I need to save Matt from his mate before Klaus scars the little children here." Jeremy added the last part louder as he headed off quickly abandoning his fiancé.   


End file.
